


Living with Legilimens

by Cantatrice18



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Legilimency, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: Tina begins to train in occlumency, both for work and personal reasons. She does not expect her sister's reaction. Based on the presence of certain textbooks found on Tina's bookshelf.





	

The books hurt Queenie, and Tina knew it. Fieldwake’s “Protection Charm Your Mind”, a required book for auror training, came first, followed by “Living with Legilimens”, which had been recommended by a friend. The two volumes sat on the shelf, their bright, illuminated covers standing out against the solemn, leather-bound tomes. Tina would catch her sister glancing at the books from time to time, her expression alternating between annoyance and fear. The worst was when Tina attempted to read the books in bed. She would do her best to concentrate on the basics of occlumency, all the while feeling her sister’s power probing its way into her mind. After nearly a week of this, she’d had enough. Snapping Fieldwake’s book closed, she shut her eyes and used the few techniques she’d learned to push back against Queenie’s presence in her thoughts. “Enough,” she snapped. “This is why I got these books in the first place. I deserve to keep my thoughts to myself. If you can’t respect my wishes, then you’re forcing me to resort to other measures.”

She looked over at Queenie’s bed and was startled to see the young woman curled up in the fetal position, her knees drawn up to her chest and her blankets discarded off the end of the bed. Though her face was turned away, Tina could see the glimmer of tears on her cheek. In an instant she was at her sister’s side, kneeling by the bed and reaching out to stroke Queenie’s shoulder. “Sweetheart, are you feeling alright?” The book hadn’t mentioned any harm done to the legilimens when they were forced out of a target’s mind, but then, Mr. Fieldwake didn’t seem the sort of wizard who would care if others were harmed. “Did I hurt you?” Tina asked softly, all traces of anger gone.

Queenie shook her head, her eyes squeezed shut, and curled up into an even tighter ball. “Talk to me,” Tina urged her. “Tell me what’s the matter. I’ll listen, I promise.”

Queenie took a deep, shuddering breath, her eyes opening and tears flowing freely down her cheeks. “I’m sorry,” she croaked. “I’m so sorry, I know you need to protect yourself from me. I’m a danger to you.”

“You aren’t dangerous,” Tina began, but Queenie cut her off.

“I AM dangerous. You’re an auror now, or you will be as soon as you finish training. You’re going to have access to secrets that a girl like me shouldn’t know. If I know what you know, then whatever information you’re given isn’t truly safe.”

“You’d never tell. I’d trust you with anything.” Tina began to rub her hand down her sister’s back, her thumb gently massaging circles beneath Queenie’s shoulder blade. “I’ve had faith in you up till now, haven’t I?”

Queenie shuddered. “You’ve had no choice. I can’t seem to help reading you, no matter how hard I try. And I do try, Teenie, you have to believe me.”

“I do,” Tina assured her. “I know how hard you’ve tried, and I love you all the more for it.” Her heart gave an uncomfortable squeeze as she felt the younger woman tremble. Impulsively, she crawled into the bed and pulled her sister close, wrapping her arms around the woman’s waist and shifting until her chest was pressed up against Queenie’s back. “I’ll make you a promise, love,” she murmured. “You keep trying to learn control, and I’ll stop trying to hide my thoughts from you.”

“But what if—“ Queenie began, but Tina hushed her, making soft, soothing noises as she rested her chin on Queenie’s shoulder. “Weren’t you listening? I said I trust you. You’re my sister, my closest friend. Without you, I’d have died long ago.” She waited until the younger woman’s tears had subsided. “Who knows? Maybe having your power so near me is a blessing in disguise.”

“I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to use me to train,” Queenie mumbled. “For work, you know, to make sure you’re prepared for anything. You can practice resisting, and I’ll try to break through.”

“We’ll both get better that way,” Tina agreed. “I’d love your help.”

“It’s a deal,” Queenie said, her lips forming her first smile of the night. “Just promise me you won’t fight me all the time. We can still be the way we’ve always been at home, can’t we?”

“Of course we can.” Tina closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of roses that clung to her sister’s skin. “Always.”


End file.
